Perfect
by MyBabyPenguin
Summary: All Kurt has ever known is pain, and many different forms of it. But can Blaine Anderson change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

Story takes place in the future (year 2018 to be exact).

I do not own Glee or any Glee Characters used in this story!

**Warnings:**

Sexual Content, Strong Language, Rape, Abuse and maybe more.

**Chapter 1**

{Blaine Anderson, Age 23}

_I was right out of college when I moved to New York. I was young and had a decent job as a grade school music teacher. I loved kids and the big city and I wanted someone to share it with. I had been out to a few different clubs and bars just trying to get a feel for what New York night life is really all about but so far no luck, I was still single and felt like I was going to grow old with only my cat to keep me company. _

"That's it for today class" I say with a smile as the kids file out of my room and into the crowded hallway. It was 3:00 and the school day had just ended. I love both music and kids and that's why I excepted this job, It doesn't pay much and the kids have my ears bleeding at times while they play the out of tune version of _Row, Row, Row your boat_ on their various interments but I love my job non-the less.

It's after 5 when I make it back to my downtown apartment; thanks to traffic and a quick stop at the store. Once I changed and fed my cat I head out for a fun night of dancing and drinking. I don't do this often but it's a Friday night and it's also the start of spring break so I'm off work for the next week and a half. I call a cab knowing I wouln't be able to drive home. Once the cab arrives I head to the first of many clubs I will be visiting tonight.

I've been told I'm an attractive guy I have short curly brown hair, and a slim body that has a lot of guys all over me at times, but I don't just want a one night stand I want to find the one. You might say I'm a hopeless romantic and you may be right, but is it that wrong to want a guy that's not only my partner but my best friend? I want someone who I can tell everything to, someone who will be there every morning when I wake up and give me a kiss right before bed. I want a family and kids. I want what everyone wants, and that's to be happy.

By the time I arrive at the first club it's packed. People are lined up around the block waiting to be granted access to one of the hottest gay clubs New York has to offer. I walk past the line of guys, some are making out to pass time others are looking at their ID like it's going to do a trick or something, those are the guys that are under 21 and are hoping their cheap fake ID with fool the guy at the door to letting them in. As I make my way to the front of the line I see Jason is working the door today and I grin. Jason is my best friend's boyfriend and we have known each other for years. His boyfriend, Aaron is the one who got me my current job.

"Hey Jason" I greet as I finally reach the front of the line.

"Blaine" He says in a surprised voice; ever since I got my job I haven't been here much.

"Go ahead in man" He says unfastening the velvet rope that is made of people who can get quick access, like me.

The club is crazy. I make my way through the sea of drunk guys and to one of the many bars scattered around the over sized room. I order a beer and check out the guys on the dance floor. Most are grinding against one another and after a quick swig of my beer I go join them.

By the time I leave the bar it's getting late. I call a cab but with the traffic I'm stuck waiting outside. I never wait right in front of any club or bar. Too many creeps drive by looking for some lonely and drunk guy who will give his what he wants and I'm not that guy. I walk across the street and down the road to a small pizza shop which has already closed for the evening and wait for my cab.

After a couple minutes of waiting I hear a noise coming from the alley between the pizza place and an old hotel that has been closed for what looks like years. First I think it's a worker from the pizza shop taking out garbage but after listening closer it's not the sound of trash being thrown into a dumpster it's something else, something that sends chills down my spine.

I turn the corner of the pizza shop slowly looking around in the dark shadows. I see nothing but still hear that same sound. I take a look around at the empty side walk and then turn into the alley. I make my way down a few feet before stopping and listening. I quickly turn around when I realize the noise is coming from behind me. Balled up between two dumpsters is a young guy I kneel down trying not to get too close to the crying stranger.

"Sir, are you okay?" I ask and the guy jumps

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you hurt I can take you to the hospital if you need" I say looking at the figure of a man who has yet to revile his face to me.

I hear a mumble but I can't make anything he is saying out.

"Can you speak up please?" I ask inching closer to him.

"I don't need your help" the guy says in a quiet voice and he raises his head to look at me.

I gasp quietly and can almost guarantee he didn't hear me.

The boy was covered in bruises and probably an inch of dirt and dried blood covers is face and every other inch of exposed skin.

"Please let me do something for you" I say feeling so sorry for the guy.

"Do you know a place I can clean up?" He asks in such a quiet voice I can barely make it out.

I think. I want to say to come back to my place and he could shower and I would make him a hot meal but I don't think he will trust me enough so I'm going to have to get creative.

**Okay this is my first ever glee fic! Please review telling me what you think even if they are not good! **

**(BTW the more reviews I get the faster I update!) **


	2. Chapter 2

Note: No Kurt and Blaine did not know each other before they met!

**Chapter 2**

"Kurt" the boy replies after a long talk about how he can trust me and that I need to know his name. "Well Kurt, How about you come with me back to my apartment and you can get cleaned up and I will make you a nice warm meal."

Kurt's eyes grow wider with fear as I speak and he shakes his head no quickly.

"You can't stay out here all night, you're going to freeze to death" He mumbles something under his breath and I figure it would be better if I didn't know his comment.

"Here" I say pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. I press a few buttons and then hand him my brand new iphone. He takes the phone and looks up at me confused.

I than drop my jacket to the ground and pull out my pants pockets to show the only thing else I have was my wallet and house keys.

"I have nothing that can hurt you do I?" I asked turning around slowly and then shaking out my jacket which is completely empty except for a few random pieces of paper.

"N-no" He says looking down at the phone for the first time.

I had typed the numbers 911 into the phone.

"If you come with me you keep the phone until you feel safe. At any time if you feel the need to leave or get away you can but if you are really scared all you have to do is press the talk button"

I can tell he is thinking and still doesn't trust me.

"My name is Blaine Anderson" I hand him my driver's license and he looks and it and then up at me; Squinting in the dim light.

He nods and I grin.

"Press that button right there" I say pointing to the top right corner of my phone. "That will just lock it so you don't press any buttons by accident"

He did as I said and the screen went black.

"Press it again and it will come back on"

He tested it a few times before nodding and looking up at me.

"Shall we go?" I ask reaching my hand out to help him up but he flinches and scoots back a little.

"Sorry" I say and step back allowing him to get up on his own.

The taxi ride back to my house was filled with an awkward silence and it makes me glad it was only a few minutes away.

Kurt kept the phone tight in his hand as we drove. He would unlock it every few seconds to make sure the screen holding the number would still appear.

I let him keep my license knowing he felt better having some official proof of who I am.

Once we reached my apartment building I showed him upstairs to my room. I walked in front of him the whole time not wanting to mess up the little trust I worked so hard to earn.

As soon as we entered my apartment and closed the door behind us he about freaks out. He unlocked the phone and was about to press the call button when I opened the door back up.

"Okay, door stays open" I say and he presses lock on the phone again.

I show him my apartment and then ask him if he would like to clean himself up. He nods and I show him the bathroom. How to work the shower and where to find clean towels and anything else he may need. I give him a pair of pajamas that are too small on me but I know they will still be big on him. He is way too skinny it looks like he hasn't eaten in years.

His injuries look worse in the bright lights of my apartment. His face is scratched and dried blood has run down his cheek onto his shirt. There is a thick layer of dirt covering his body which makes me think he hasn't had a proper shower in maybe weeks. There are bruises that cover his arms, neck, face and hands and his hair is matted with dried blood and mud. I watch him as he places the phone on the sink right by the shower and then looks at me.

I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. I say walking out of the room and I hear the door quickly close behind me.

I'm in the kitchen washing dishes from the meal I just made him. I had made a little bit of everything, eggs, steak, beans, salad, chicken and a lot more. I don't know what he likes so I figure out of all the food there has to be at least one thing he will find good enough to eat.

It's been a little over an hour since I left Kurt alone in the bathroom and I'm starting to worry when I hear feet behind me.

I turn around to see a whole different person standing there.

The boy who was covered in blood and dirt has been replaced with the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. His hair is brown and has been brushed to where is looks almost like silk. His skin is smooth and pale almost like porcelain. The bruises look more noticeable against his clean smooth skin and bandages cover any places that were bleeding.

His eyes light up as he looks at the table that is covered in food.

"Help yourself"

He quickly walks over and sets down at the table taking a piece of fried chicken and biting into it quickly.

"I set up my extra bedroom for you" I say as I clear the table and put the leftovers into the refrigerator.

He nods and I clean off the table and place my phone down in front of him.

"You left this in the bathroom" I say and he scoots it towards me.

"I-I trust you" He says and I smile

"Thank you, does that mean I can shut my door" I ask motioning toward my front door which is still open allowing anyone who passes by to see in.

"Yea"

I shut the door than show him to his room.

"Thank you for all of this" he says as I say goodnight to him.

"You're welcome" I reply as I lean against the door frame my hand on the light switch.

"C-can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He asks and I nod.

As I set there watching him fall asleep I wonder, I wonder how someone could harm such a sweet young man, I wonder what all he has been through, But most of all I wonder if I will ever know any of these answers.

**Like before please review! I love reading your reviews and base my story around what you guys think a lot of the times so the more reviews the better the story and the faster I update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Language, Abuse**

**Chapter 3**

_I feel his foot come in contact with my chest over and over again. "You piece of shit" He yells sending another kick this time his boots come in contact with my head. I feel myself get dizzy and I can't stay focused on anything anymore. I know he's kicking me and my body says run but my brain wouldn't let me. I lay there curled up on the floor. My face scratching against the glass from the plate I just broke. I feel blood running down my face as he pulls me from the ground. I feel my clothes being ripped off of me as I stand there motionless. "Please" I finally choke out of my dry mouth but he just laughs as tears start to run my cheeks burning the fresh cuts. _

I wake up screaming I can feel a hand against my shoulder and I move away quickly. "No, please don't hurt me" I yell.

"Kurt, Kurt it's me Blaine" I peak my head out from under the covers to see a scared looking Blaine.

At that moment I let the tears I've been holding up inside me go as I wrap myself into a ball. I feel so dumb all I can mutter is "sorry" over and over again as Blaine gently rubs my back.

* * *

><p>I wasn't planning on falling asleep buy Kurt's bed. I was just going to stay until he fell asleep like he asked. But I was so tired and the alcohol from earlier wasn't helping any. I saw Kurt turn over in the bed and I knew he had finally drifted to sleep. I set there thinking about today and what tomorrow will bring not wanting to leave incase I'm wrong and Kurts still awake...<p>

I woke up to screaming. "No, Please" I hear a scared voice say from in front of me. I raise my head from where it's was on Kurts bed and look at him. He soon starts thrashing his arms and legs going ever directions. At first I think he's having some sort of medical problem maybe a seizure but I can hear him yell still. It's muffled from where his head is buried in the covers but I can made out and occasional "No" or "oww" I can't take it anymore. I rest my hand on his shoulder shaking his very gently.

"Kurt wake up your dreaming" I say and he continues to move screaming now.

"Kurt, Kurt it's me Blaine" I say and I see his eyes peak out at me.

He then starts crying saying "Sorry" repeatedly.

I just lay there rubbing his back until he finally falls back asleep. This time I don't dare to leave him, or sleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the smell of food. I feel the blankets draped over my body they are so soft.<p>

I try to remember where I am. I know I'm not home, my bed there was hard and the covers were old and torn plus he never made me food. I always made it for him.

I see Blaine walk into the doorway and everything from last night floods back into me.

"Good Morning" He says with a smile.

I'm suddenly overcome by guilt. I woke him up last night, I scared him.

"I'm so sorry" I say feeling tears start to slide down my face.

"Kurt, No Kurt, No" He says in a gentle voice stepping into the room.

"I-I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry" I say and I feel his hand on my back rubbing it once again.

"Do not apologize, you did nothing wrong" He says slowly.

"I'm sorry" I reply the tears slowly coming to a stop and his hand still glides up and down my back.

"Are you apologizing for apologizing?" He asks with a grin and I blush

"I guess I am" I reply and smile a real honest smile for the first time in a long time.

"Let's go eat" He says getting up from the bed I follow behind him quickly.

**Sorry for the short chapter and long wait! I promise to post more often! Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys really are the reason I want to write! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse and rape… nothing too graphic! **

**Chapter 4**

Blaine's apartment was amazing. It was such a big step from my old living arrangements, where I use to live with old blankets, rooms that reeked of beer and dirt, a TV that was so old you had to watch the shows in between a big black line running down it every few seconds, My kitchen use to be empty and only stocked with enough food to feed him and I got what he didn't eat.

Now the blankets on my bed are soft, clean and new, all the rooms I've been in are kept organized everything has a place and it looks great, Blaine's TV was the best not only did he let me choose what we watched but the screen was clear; no lines. Than there's the kitchen, He has so much food and he lets me eat whatever I want whenever I want it.

I'm still not use to this though I've now been here for three days and we don't say much but I know the questions are coming soon and I'm trying to prepare myself on how to answer them. I'm scared to say the wrong thing, what if he kicks me out? I know I can't stay here for long but I like it here and I don't want to make him mad. I owe him so much, he saved my life.

* * *

><p>I'm usually good at reading people, but Kurt is different. He has been here for three days and I still don't know what he thinks. He acts like hes still scared and I want to know why. Everything I say to him seems to shock him in some way.<p>

Take yesterday for example, I was working on my lesson plans for next week when Kurt comes into the living room. He was wearing my over sized clothes and I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked in them. I had been watching TV but soon got bored since there is never anything good on. I was setting at my desk surrounded by papers when he stopped in the middle of the living room and just looked at the TV which was than playing a rerun of a CSI episode. I looked at him trying to figure him out but soon gave up. "Kurt what are you doing?" I asked turning around my chair to face him.

"The TV" That's all he said as he continued to watch the show as it switched to a commercial.

"The remote is on the couch watch what you want, good luck finding something good though" I say with a sigh not being able to believe I'm choosing work over watching TV.

"Really?" He asked and looked at me like I had two heads or a worm coming out of my ear or something.

"Sure" I replied and he quickly started scanning through the channels as he sets down on the floor.

I didn't know what to say, why was he setting on the floor?

"Kurt you do know I have a couch right, and two chairs?" I ask pointing to each piece of furniture as I spoke.

"Oh… I just…" He quickly moved to set on one of the chairs closest to the TV.

I didn't bring it up again.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Blaine asks as were eating dinner.<br>I look up at him knowing what he's going to say. I just nod.

"I-I just wanted to ask a few questions… you know get to know you better?" He says as he takes a bite of his steak.

"Sure" I reply picking at my food; all of a sudden I'm not so hungry anymore.

"Well how old are you?" He asks and I sigh these kinds of questions I can deal with.

"I'm 22" I say starting to eat again slowly.

* * *

><p>I could tell Kurt got nervous when I started to ask him questions so I decided to go slow, I started with his age and by the time dinner was over I had learned his favorite color is blue, He was from Lima, Ohio, He moved to New York when he was 18 to attend college but soon dropped out, He was unemployed but loves music and Broadway, He got to sing on the set of wicked when he was in high school but never has seen a actual Broadway performance in person.<p>

I learned a few other small facts about him nothing too big or personal, I know he's not ready for that and I'm not going to push him I can tell how sensitive he is to certain subjects.

* * *

><p>"Stop that" The lady on the TV says, were watching CSI and I can feel my brain turning trying to fight out the thoughts that keep creeping up inside of me.<p>

The woman on the screen hits the floor hard and lets out a cry in pain.

"Please" She whispers.

_"Please" I finally choke out of my dry mouth but he just laughs as tears start to run my cheeks burning the fresh cuts. I can feel my clothes sliding off my body and I lay on the floor of the kitchen. He does this all the time. We have never actually made love before. It's always a quick fuck when he's horny or like today a punishment for me dropping a plate on my way to the sink. I try to imagine someone being gentle and caring really making sure I'm okay as we have a romantic night together. I can feel him press inside me and I let out a scream. I should be use to the feeling by now but somehow it's not something I can just learn to live with. _

"_Please" I whisper my nails digging into the dirt caked onto the kitchen floor._

* * *

><p>Kurt's face lost all expression as we watched TV. It was CSI a show we watch all the time.<p>

I can see him curling up on the couch his hands wrapping around his legs bringing them to his chest his head resting on the top of his knees as he slowly starts to rock back and forth.

"Please it hurts" I hear him mumble and my heart sinks, It's not like the dreams which I can keep telling myself are made up. This was a flashback, he's reliving something and it's not good.

"Stop" He yells and I can see his pants becoming wet with tears as he curls up into a tighter form.

"Kurt" I say putting my hand on his back rubbing slowly. I've learnt this clams him down quickly when he's having nightmares.

I say his name over and over again in a soft voice soothing him out of whatever memoire his is now in.

"Kurt, sweet heart" I say without really thinking about it, sweet heart? Really I've known him for three days do I even have the right to call him that?

I can feel him start to calm down.

"Shhh its okay" I say softly my voice quite and soothing.

His eyes pop open and he looks up at me tears streaming down his face.

"Blaine?" He asks in a high pitched voice.

"I'm here" I say and for the first time he scoots closer to me wrapping his arms around me. I pull him close letting him cry into my shirt.

"Don't leave" He says in a strained voice as he continues to cry harder.

"Never" Is all I can get out as I wrap my arms around him my own tears fighting their way out of my eyes.

**I hope you liked this, I was supposed to have been in bed hour ago but I couldn't stop writing! So please review and I will try to update before Monday if I get some! **


	5. Chapter 5

**To those who replied I would like to thank you! I love reading them! To those who haven... Shame Shame Shame!**

**Chapter 5**

It was almost 3 when Kurt finally fell asleep. He just kept apologizing for whatever happened. I told him over and over again that he was not to blame and there was no need to apologize but he couldn't accept that. I'm now setting here beside him as he sleeps in his bed; he looks so innocent sleeping all curled up in a ball as to protect himself from the world.

I keep running the same part of the night over and over again in my head. "Kurt, sweet heart" that's what I said. I don't know why, it just came out so naturally like it's what I was supposed to say. I can't have any type of feelings for Kurt and especially not ones like that. He is just a visitor he will be gone soon I know it he wouln't want to stay here forever… will he?

Plus I don't know if Kurt is gay, sure I get the feeling he is by how he acts and the word he mumbles over and over in his sleep, "Sir". How could anyone hurt him? He looks so fragile like if someone would breathe on him too hard he could just shatter into a million little pieces.

I saw Kurt kick in his sleep than a cry escaped his throat. It wasn't a normal cry not one where you hear someone do when their having a bad dream, it sounded like he was in pain or being tortured.

I sigh knowing what the process is. He will start to yell and I will let him go hoping it will pass but after a few seconds I will give in and wake him. He will cry and apologize for almost an hour before falling back asleep. This process can happen two to three times a night sometimes more.

* * *

><p>"So, I was thinking we could go shopping today" Blaine says as were eating breakfast.<p>

"Why" I ask moving my eggs around my plate not really hungry.

"You can't keep wearing my clothes their way to big on you" He says with a smile. He is right, even though I have gained a little weight in the almost week I've been here it's not even close to being able to feel out his clothes. I look down at the oversized pair of Jogging pants and T-shirt I'm wearing. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go shopping.

"I don't have any money" I say picking up my plate and taking it to the sink.

"I will play, don't worry about anything" He says coming up beside me setting his plate down on top of mine.

"Are you sure?" I ask. He has to be joking, why would he want to pay for stuff for me?

"Yes, come on" He says with a smile grabbing his keys and wallet of the counter before leading me out the door.

* * *

><p>This is the first time Kurt has been outside in almost a week. He looks scared and keeps looking around as if afraid to see someone.<p>

"Let's go in here" I say opening the door for him. We walk into a clothing store which sells every type of clothes you can think of.

I let Kurt lead as he looks around the store. We end up in a men's section he looks through tons of shirts and pants before deciding he doesn't like anything.

After going into two other stores we finally find one he likes, I can tell by the way his eyes light up when he looks around the room at all the clothes.

We walk over to a section which if filled with shirts and jackets.

"This is so nice" He says as he holds up a white shirt with some design on the front of it.

He looks down at the price tag and quickly places it back on the rack.

"Go try it on" I say picking it up and handing it to him.

"But it-"

"Just go" I smile and he takes the shirt with a grin.

Money is gladly one thing I don't have to worry about. I never like to call my family rich but that's basically what we are. When I moved out my dad put more money than I will ever need in an account for me. That plus what I'm earning at work is enough for me to live a nice life style and get whatever I want no matter what the price.

* * *

><p>I look at myself in the mirror. The shirt I'm wearing is from a designer I've never heard of but it's amazing. Style is one thing I've always loved and been good at.<p>

I look at the tag again that reads $55.95 and sigh this is way too much for one shirt.

I debate telling Blaine I don't like it or it didn't fit right but the truth is I'm in love with this shirt and half the other clothes in this store.

"Come, let me see" I hear Blaine say from the other side of the door.

"No" I say quickly changing back into Blaine's oversized shirt.

I walk out holding the shirt and I can't help but smile.

"You like it?" Blaine asks and I just nod not looking at him.

* * *

><p>I ended up spending well over $1,000 on our shopping spree. I got Kurt so many shirts, Jackets, Pants, Shoes, Scarves, Hats, Sunglasses, and countless other things that he wanted.<p>

I think he could have asked for a new car and I couldn't have said no to him.

"Home sweet home" I say as I open the front door. I flip on the switch and set down the bags that are filling my arms.

Kurt waddles in behind me his arms full as well trying to see over the top.

"Thanks for all of this" I he says as he heads to his room and I pick back up the bags I had been holding and follow him.

"No problem" I say "So do I ever get to see you wearing any of this?" I ask placing the bags gently on his bed.

"Yes, after I shower" He says and I agree heading off to do some chores.

By the time Kurt has showered and locked himself in his room for an hour I'm setting on the couch reading a book when he comes in wearing a nice blue colored shirt which hangs down showing off his slim shoulders. He has tight black jeans on which goes along perfectly with the shirt and a pair of shoes that match both.

His face is so bright and his smile stretches from ear to ear.

"What do you think?" He asks standing in front of me spinning around slowly.

"You look amazing" I say looking over his slim body.

He just blushes and disappears back into his room. He continued to model his clothes for me each outfit put together perfectly and each one showing off the real Kurt.

That night Kurt slept in peace not one nightmare waking us up. I still refused to sleep in my own room though. I just took my normal seat beside Kurt resting my head on the side of the bed and slowly letting myself fall asleep.

**Reviews? I have spent all day today writing and I'm now working on chapter 9. So now the only question is when will I post them? The more reviews the quicker it will be!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This started out being chapters 6 & 7 but I decided to put them together since I know some people have been wanting longer chapters.**

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse and rape (not graphic at all!)**

**Chapter 6**

It has been a week today that Kurt started living with me. His nightmares have lessoned to the point where he will only toss and turn in his sleep instead of screaming and crying.

"Blaine" I hear Kurts voice from behind me and I turn around to see Kurt standing in the middle of the living room tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask, quickly making my way over to him.

"I-I'm sorry" He says slowly looking down at the floor.

"I didn't mean to do it, I was looking at a magazine as I was walking out of my room and I ran into it"

I walk into the hallway to see a vase that had once held roses on the floor water and pieces of glass everywhere.

"Are you okay, did you cut yourself?" I ask noticing how easy it would be to step on a little shard of glass. I move closer to him and he flinches.

"I'm sorry don't hurt me please, I will clean it up" He yells running towards the kitchen.

He doesn't make it to the kitchen, his collapses on the floor crying.

* * *

><p>I'm an idiot. How could I be so stupid, I broke something of Blaine's. He was so nice letting me stay here and I broke something.<br>I hear him walk up in front me and I wait for the kick to my side or the hand pulling my hair up making me stand to face him.

"Kurt it's okay it's just a stupid vase I can get another one exactly like it at Wal-Mart" I feel his hand on my back and I move away.

"Kurt look at me" He says and I feel fear run through my body. I'm making him mad.

I look up wiping the tears from my eyes. He places his hand slowly under my chin raising my head until our eyes meet. To my surprise they are not full of anger but worry.

"It's okay, did you hurt yourself?" he asks and I shake my head no.

He kneels down on the floor pulling me into a hug as the tears refuse to stop.

"I-I'm so so so so sorry" I say as his arms pull tighter around me.

"It's okay" He says holding me.

* * *

><p>Kurt living with me has defiantly been a learning experience. But I'm becoming worried that Kurt is thinking of himself as more of a bother than a joy to live with.<p>

In all honesty I love Kurt living with me. I need to find a way to show him just how much I care about him, without it being creepy or scaring Kurt. This should be interesting.

* * *

><p>Blaine is starting back to work Monday, today is Saturday. He left me home alone, he said he had to run to the school to pick up a few things so he could finish his lesson plans.<p>

I'm now lying in my room throwing a ball up in the air and catching it. Blaine gave me the ball when he found it while cleaning out a few boxes his parents sent him and I told him how pretty it was. I roll it around in my hand running my fingers over the smooth surface and looking at the flame pattern on it.

"Kurt" I hear Blaine's voice echo though the apartment.

"In here" I yell throwing the ball up one more time as Blaine enters my room.

"I have a surprise for you" He smiles as He holds out a bag.

"Wear this and be ready by 5" he says setting the bag on my bed before leaving.

* * *

><p>Its three till 5 and Kurts door is still shut. I'm pacing back and forth between the kitchen and living room looking down at my shiny shoes. Tonight has to be perfect.<p>

I'm wearing a nice black suite that has been pressed perfectly.

I hear a door open behind me and Kurt steps out of his room

The sight of him takes my breath away.

His hair is fixed perfectly where it's somewhere between spiked and gelled back. He is sporting the dark blue suit I had gotten him earlier today and his slim figure shows it off perfectly.

"Wow" I smile my eyes unable to move from his body as he walks towards me.

"Where are we going?" He asks and it takes me a few seconds to process anything but his body. Did I mention wow?

"It's a surprise, now come on" I lead him out the door and into the busy New York street.

A limo is waiting for us and I can see him eyeing it way before we even reach it.

"This is for us?" He asks in shock.

"Yea, only the best for you" I say as I open the door letting him slide inside.

* * *

><p>I'm in a limo. I must be dreaming. I'm dressed in an extremely expensive suit in a limo with the most amazing guy in the world. I have to be dreaming.<p>

I look around the dark space and I can't help but feel a little nervous I've never liked being enclosed anywhere; especially somewhere dark.

"You okay?" Blaine asks and I can just make out his shape. Damn you tented windows.

The limo turns on and all of a sudden the lights going across the ceiling light up and music begins to play quietly. I relax.

"Yea I'm fine" I smile

* * *

><p>We arrived at our destination after only 10 minutes. I step out of the car and step aside letting Kurt climb out. We are on Broadway, lights and people flood the street and Kurt looks around with the biggest smile I've ever seen.<p>

"Shall we?" I ask holding my hand out. He hesitates but accepts it and we walk towards the theater.

* * *

><p>"We are seeing Wicked?" I almost yell as we walk in the doors of the theater. The place is packed and seeing all the people kinda scares me. I'm not use to being in a place filled with so many people… what if there was a fire?<p>

"This way" He says pulling my hand towards the merchandise stand. There are shirts, posters, hats everything you could imagine. Blaine bought me a shirt and poster than we soon entered the theater taking our seats.

* * *

><p>I'm not really a Broadway person, I love music but I enjoy rock or pop and even the occasional country song. Broadway has never really been my favorite place but I did see the Lion King last year. Wicked is a whole different show though, the story is better and not hearing screaming kids is also a plus and Kurt is loving it. After it's over I have one more surprise for tonight and this is the one that could make or break what relationship we could possibly have. If I do this right I may not only get Kurt to keep living with me but also maybe a boyfriend. But then if this takes a turn for the worse everything will crash down on top of me.<p>

* * *

><p>The show was amazing each costume and character was exactly how I have pictured it while I listened to the soundtrack over and over again. We are now back in the limo and I can't stop talking about it. Blaine looks both happy and nervous and I can't help but wonder where we are going next. I feel the limo turn onto a bumpy road after almost an hour of driving and my mind turns to the worse. He's taking me somewhere to kill me. He hates me for talking so much so he's going to leave me out in the middle of nowhere to get eaten by a bear. So many more thoughts cross my mind as the door opens once again.<p>

* * *

><p>I have taken Kurt to a national park just outside the city. It's secluded and peaceful. I had been up here earlier setting up a blanket on the ground along with some food that is still in a cooler by the blanket. I grab his hand leading him over to the blanket. We take a seat and soon begin to eat.<p>

* * *

><p>The sky is so clear you can see every star as if you can reach out and touch it. We have just finished eating and Blaine is clearing the stuff off of the blanket as I lean my head back looking up.<p>

"Lay back" Blaine says and my eyes grow wide. I don't like this.

He leans back on the blanket crossing his arms so they are resting behind his head. He took off his jacket leaving him in just his pants and dress shirt. He looks so amazing under the stars.

I slowly lean back resting my head on the ground as I watch the stars twinkle above us.

We stay like this for a few minutes before Blaine speaks.

* * *

><p>Okay how do I say this? How do I tell Kurt how I feel without freaking him out? How do I tell him I want him to live with me forever and ever without sounding like a creep?<p>

"Do you like living with me?" I ask thinking each word over before I let it leave my lips.

"Yea" He says without hesitation and I smile.

"Do you like me?" I ask slowly wanting to take it back as soon as I said it.

"I-I do" He stutters and I grin rolling over on my side so I'm facing him.

"I like you too" I say and he looks over at me. I prop myself up on my elbow and look down at him. I find his hand between us and grab it slowly rubbing the back of it with my thumb.

"Blaine… I know you have been wondering what's wrong with me" he says and I look at the nervous looking boy beside me.

* * *

><p>"Kurt you don't have to tell me" he says and I shake my head no.<p>

"Blaine, I had a…. I was in a relationship for almost three years" I start slowly. I have to tell him. He deserves to know, no matter how hard this is going to be for me.

I set up crossing my legs in front of me. Blaine does the same taking my hands again holding them in between us.

"It started out like any normal relationship we went on dates stuff like that, nothing too amazing though. After a few months together I moved out of my apartment and into a house just outside of the city with him. I had never had a boyfriend before so everything was new to me… everything. I wasn't in love with him though. I was in love with the thought of being in love"

* * *

><p>My heart breaks and Kurt tells me his story. How his boyfriend took advantage of him used him for his own sick pleasure. Tortured him, beat him… raped him.<p>

"At first it was hard, I didn't understand why he would do something like that to me, hurt me" My heart sinks as I see a tear stream down Kurts face.

"Then I realized I deserved everything that happened to me. I would be late coming home and he would hit me. That was my fault. I wasn't in the mood one night when he came home from work horny, he… he forced me"

My eyes grew wider as a tear left my own eyes.

"Kurt listen to me" I say in a shaky voice my brain and mouth both not knowing what to say.

"You… no one disserves that no matter what they do" I say shaking my head, my hand holding Kurts tighter.

"Blaine… but I did things wrong, he told me so" How could He be so brainwashed? So willing to only blame himself?

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't get it. When I do something wrong I deserve to be punished, that's how it works. Blaine is crying too now and I look down at our hands which haven't moved but Blaine's grip has tightened, but not in a scary or painful way.<p>

"Blaine, what he did to me may have not be right nor nice. But I'm the one who did things wrong… not him" I can feel his hands tighten around mine more.

"Kurt, you didn't deserve it and you know it. Kurt… You are amazing. You are smart, Handsome, Beautiful, talented, sexy, your perfect Kurt. You deserve to be loved, kissed and hugged, taken places and bought stuff. You should be made love to every night and wake up beside someone who really cares about you, you should get breakfast in bed and days just cuddling by the TV watching your favorite movies, Kurt you deserve the world"

I was shocked I had never thought about any of those things. My mind never even processed them as a possibility. Blaine truly is amazing, I don't deserve to ever be around him.

* * *

><p>"You really think that?" Kurt asks and I nod.<p>

"And so much more" I add and he smiles, the smile my heart melts for.

"Kurt" I say after a few minutes of silence.

"Can I kiss you?" I ask and he nods slowly.

I lean forward and for the first time our lips meet, Kurt's lips are soft like silk. The kiss is gentle and sweet showing Kurt how much I really do care about him.

A few seconds later I pull away to a grinning Kurt.

"You are amazing do you know that?" I ask pulling him into a hug.

What I dont notice is his face drops to a frown.

He doesn't reply.

**Okay so theres chapter 6 :D I hope you enjoyed! Please review (everytime someone reviews I take I day off the date I was planning to update. Like I was planning on updating tommorow but I got another review so I updated today!)**

**I hope the story doesnt jump around too much! I try to show both Kurt and Blaine's POV which can be hard so I hope its easy to read and understand. If not please let me know and I will try to fix it!**

**But anyways please review! You guys really are the reason I keep wrighting and each time I see someones opinion it makes me a stronger writer!**


End file.
